The Enigmatic Giant (episode)
The Enigmatic Giant is the fourth episode of the Deltora Quest anime. Synopsis Lief, Barda, and Jasmine must each solve a difficult riddle in order to safely cross a bridge. Plot Fallow is being scolded by the Shadow Lord for allowing the topaz to be taken from the Forests of Silence. He is ordered to regain the gem and bring it back to the Shadow Lord. Meanwhile, Lief, Barda, Jasmine, Filli and Kree are stuck in the middle of a nasty storm. Jasmine still has her doubts about taking their current path to get to the Lake of Tears, as it goes through the territory of the evil sorceress Thaegan. She suggests taking a longer, alternative route, but Barda explains that they simply do not have that time, and they cannot risk being caught by Grey Guards. Lief agrees. Eventually, when the sun is shining again, they reach a bridge guarded by a large giant. He suddenly starts attacking both Lief and Barda. During the fight, he explains that he is not guarding the bridge because he is allied with Thaegan, rather, he is protecting it because he is forced to. This is because, a long time ago, he saved a companion who was almost killed by Thaegan. Thus, due to her wrath, she made him protect the bridge. Until truth becomes lies, and lies become truth, the giant protects the bridge. Jasmine interrupts the battle, explaining that they have to continue. The giant explains that he will let them pass, so long as they can solve his riddle. If they get it right, they can pass. If not, they die. His first riddle is as follows: There are fives blocks of wood. Without taking any away, make three. Lief and Barda do not understand how to do it. Jasmine manages to work it out. She explains that you are not allowed to take any away, but nothing was said about moving the blocks. Infuriated, the giant allows Jasmine to pass. As Lief tries to go across the bridge as well, he is stopped. The giant tells him that only the person who works out the riddle may pass. The giant points at Barda, saying that he is next. The second riddle is as follows: Put these in order! After seeing the reflection of his sword in a nearby puddle of water, Barda realises that the blocks are mirrored images of numbers. He slices the wooden blocks down the middle, revealing the number, thus making it possible to easily put the blocks in the correct order. Barda passes the giant, now being able to cross the bridge. Lief is then given the final riddle: How many living beings are there in this song? :Sorceress Thaegan gulps her favourite food :In her cave with all her brood. :And the names﻿ of her children are: :Hot, Tot, Jin, Jod, :Fie, Fly, Zan, Zod, Pik, Snik, :Lun, Lod and of course the dreaded Ichabod. :Each child holds a slimy toad, :On each toad squirms two fat grubs, :On each grub rides two fleas brave. :Here's my riddle and so beware, :Answer this riddle now if you dare. :How many things are living in Thaegan's cave? Lief sings the song himself, this time being able to count the number of living beings. There are thirteen children, each has their own toad. (13+13) Each toad has two grubs. ''(26 +26) ''On each grub are two fleas. ''(52 + 52) Lief comes to a total of one-hundred and four, before realising he has forgotten Thaegan. He changes his answer to one-hundred and five. The giant tells him that he is incorrect. Lief has forgotten to include Thaegan's favourite food - a live raven located in her stomach. The giant explains that the answer is one-hundred and six. Lief argues that the giant never mentioned anything about a raven, however the giant responds by repeating the first line: :"Thaegan gulps her favourite food"'' Lief declares the giant as a liar - repeating one of his lines. "Until truth becomes lies, and lies become truth, you protect this bridge." The giant responds by letting Lief play one more game - a game that decides whether or not he dies. Lief is allowed to make one statement. If what he says is true, the giant will cut off his head. If it is a lie, the giant will strangle him with his bare hands. Lief touches the topaz for help. Lief makes his statement - "You will strangle me." Lief asks the giant whether his statement is the truth, or a lie. If what Lief said was true, he would cut off his head. But if strangling him is the truth, then he cannot strangle him after cutting off his head. Both sides contradict each other. Suddenly the giant turns into a bird and flies off, freeing him from Thaegan's curse. Jasmine decides to let Kree return to the forests, so as to avoid the danger from Thaegan. Later, as the trio are resting, Jasmine explains that long ago, around the Lake of Tears, there was a city called D'Or. It was a beautiful city, but now all that is left of it is ruins - all thanks to Thaegan and her children. Communicating with the trees, Jasmine tells Lief and Barda that a lot of Grey Guards are in their area. They decide to climb a tree and use Lief's cloak to hide. Barda notices that the Grey Guards are escorting a Raladin prisoner. He explains that the Ralads are a famous for building strong, cleverly designed buildings. The royal line held them in a great esteem even since Adin's time. Lief decides to rescue the Raladin boy. But soon after, the Grey Guard's realise that he is missing. With blisters flying everywhere, the trio and the Raladin boy need to escape - quickly! Character debuts *The Enigmatic Giant *Manus *Nathena Characters *Lief *Barda *Jasmine *Kree *Filli *Manus *Nathena Villains *Shadow Lord *Fallow *Grey Guards *The Enigmatic Giant (Spell later broken by Lief) Trivia *The city of D'Or is first seen. *The giant's friend possibly could have been eaten by Thaegan as she eats ravens and possibly other birds. *Ralads make their first appearance in the series. *The Japanese title translates to "The Enigmatic Giant's Curse". Category:Episodes Category:Non-canon Category:Deltora Quest anime